School of Madness
by Newstime
Summary: [Drabbles/Prime-series/Human High School AU] Bots and Cons attending the same school. What could possibly go wrong? - Except for flying food, sentimental moments, weird teachers and some explosions here and there... Partner fanfiction with Takeeda. Also available in german.
1. Foreword (sort of important)

Hi there!

A quick foreword before you start reading!  
These drabbles take place in an alternate universe.  
My friend Takeeda and I came up with this idea sort of by accident during a Skype conversation.

The AU is based upon the "Transformers Prime" series and will feature all (or at least most) of the main characters – including Steve!

Cons and Bots alike are human in this AU, which takes place in an American High School, that is also part boarding school.

We decided to write drabbles instead of an entire story, since we never seem to finish bigger projects. Drabbles give us more freedom, since there isn't a real ending and we are not pressured to upload fast to keep the story moving. We can't promise regular updates, since the ideas and the energy to write come and go.  
Many drabbles are connected and need to be read in a certain order but there are also drabbles that stand alone. We are trying to explain the whole setup, maybe some backstories etc, by giving you snippets of the characters life with some more basic information here and there.

I think it is also important to say that Takeeda and I are both native german speaker.

My drabbles are orignally written in english though, and I translate them into german afterwards. Takeedas' orignals are in german and translated into english by me.

You can find the german ones, uploaded by Takeeda, here: www. fanfiktion. de/s/ 59beef8c0002495439f91f7a/1/ School-of-Madness  
(without the spaces)

For the english drabbles (not for this foreword though) I've got my lovely beta reader "Life-without-L0ve", also known as "Ace-the-Great" on deviantart.  
I also need to thank "Space-Nik-Luver" (deviantart) for beeing my previous beta reader.

And now, without further delay, enjoy reading! ;D


	2. Chapter 1

Characters in this chapter: Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee, Arachnid, Cliffjumper, Laserbeak

 **Is that even** **legal!?  
** _by Newstime_

"Whoa, what was _that!?_ "  
Smokescreen exclaimed, attention shifting from his conversation with Bumblebee to the drone flying through the hallway.

"Oh that's just Laserbeak.", a girl with short hair -apparently a senior- answered nonchalantly.

"Laserbeak?", now Bumblebees' interest awoke as well.  
"Soundwave's... – _the caretaker's_ \- drone. He uses it to survey larger areas like the hallway or the sports field. Basically his second pair of eyes and ears."  
With that, the bell rang and the girl closed her locker and headed off down the hall to her next lesson.  
"Welcome to Cybertron High, freshmen"  
They heard her say before she turned around the corner - vanishing, just like the drone that flew off in opposite direction. The boys' eyes still fixed on the spot where it had been a second before.  
"...Spooky." Smokescreen uttered softly.

 **Message from the other end of the** **world** **  
** _by Takeeda_

With a few quick swipes Arcee pulled the needed books for the first lesson out of her locker. It was that time again. The next, but also the last school year started for her. She would do her best in this year as well, however, this time her best friend couldn't be with her.

Her eyes fell upon a photograph, that showed her together with a red headed teenager in front of the school building.

How much she did miss him...

Just on cue, her phone vibrated and who would have thought otherwise?-

A smile reached her face, before she opened the message.

"Hey Arcee! And, did the new year start good for you? The school is probably really lame without me, right? Who'll sweeten your day and get on your nerves now that your lessons take place without me. ; ) But I know that you will make it! You'll beat them all!

Everything's all gravy with me too! They all totally dig my horns, but who can blame them? ; )"

Arcee couldn't suppress shaking her head at those words. Cliff and his horns. "Greetings to Screamie and give that dog a kiss from me."

For the longest time she only looked at his name above the message, before letting out a deep sigh. Yes, she missed him a lot.

She put the phone away and closed her backpack. Now it was time to survive school, and furthermore, without Cliffjumper. But what was that for? It was only a normal schoolday, like every other one as well. Thus she closed her locker, threw her backpack behind her and went on her way to the classroom.

 **Meeting with the Spider  
** _by Takeeda_ **  
**

Just like the Cliffjumper's company was part of Arcee's every schoolday, so was the clash with Arachnid. Pretty much always, when the blue haired girl was on her way to her classroom, they ran into each other. Just like today.

She stood at the end of the hallways near the lockers, together with some other girls from her class. She clearly stuck out with her violet hair, that was partly taken over by a blinding blond.

Arcee knew that Arachnid wasn't very fond of the other girls. She simply put up with them just to exploit them. With a hasty pace Arcee tried to avoid the confrontation, but Arachnid thwarted Arcee.

"Hello Arcee. And, did you got a message from your lover already, saying how much he misses you?" The mocking in her voice couldn't be missed and Arcee knew exactly to what she was referring to. "Cliff is not my lover, just a really good friend." She made clear in a serious tone.

"Understandable, I guess that was my mistake then."

Before Arcee could take another step, her adversary stumbled and swiped the wet brush of the violet nail polish, which she was applying to her nails, directly over Arcees light blue blouse.

A smirk came across Arachnids face, as she put the brush back and gave her a fake smile. "Oh no, how clumsy of me. That one sure was expensive!" With a nasty look to Arcee, she turned around and, followed by the girls, vanished around the corner. "We'll see each other in the classroom then, Arcee!"

Arcee on the other hand only looked angrily after her, before she glanced back at her sleeve.

The first meeting with Arachnid this year, and already the first chicanery, but she wouldn't put up with that.


	3. Chapter 2

And here now (a few days later than planned) the next chapter!

A/N Newstime: Actually the headlines of the "Food War"-parts were just working titles... but somehow I adopted them xD

* * *

Characters in this chapter: Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Knock Out, Arachnid, Wheeljack, Steve

 **On the search for a challenge**  
 _by Takeeda_

For some time now Bumblebee waited near the lockers for Smokescreen. His pal must've picked some gossip up during class and had sent him ahead.

Ten minutes had already ticked by when his white haired friend finally made his way towards him.

"Hey Bee, do you know what they're talking about in our class? There's supposed to be a pupil two years above us, who is known as the fastest runner on our school." A big smirk made his way across his face. "Do you know what that means?"

"You're challenging him to a race?" Bumblebee asked with a crooked grin. He knew too well how much his friend in the blue college jacket loves challenges.

"You can bet on it! The guys' name is Knock Out and he's supposed to hang around with some muscleman."

"And how does this guy look?"

"Red hair and pretty cocky."

Bumblebee went in his mind through all the people they've met so far. But a red headed teenager accompanied by a gorilla hasn't caught his eye so far.

"Maybe we will run across him some time."

Smokescreen didn't seem quite satisfied with that answer and threw a disappointed glance at the blonde with the two black stripes in his hair. "Aww Bee, come on. It's lunch-break! So let's go searching for him!"

"I don't have anything against that, but my growling stomach is saying something else." Bumblebee waited for Smokescreen's reaction and could see that he wasn't quite thrilled.

Eventually he let out an aghast sigh. "Fine. Then we go grab something to eat first. But after that we search for him!"

The white haired boy pointed his finger at his friend challengingly, who just grinned in return.

"Deal."

 **Food War (Smokey no D':)  
** _by Newstime_

"Hey Bee check this out!"

"Smokescreen stop playing with your food."

"But look at it! It's so flabby!"

 _"Smokescreen..."_

"Aww Bee c'mon. Don't be such a buzzkill."

"I am not a buzzkill, besides – Smokescreen, what are you doi _iiiing!?"_

Bumblebees' sentence ended in a rather high shriek. Smokescreen had put his pudding on a spoon and aimed right at his friend.

Thanks to Bumblebees fast reflexes though he managed to dodge the surprisingly well aimed shot.

But oh how he cursed his reflexes after he saw who got hit instead.

"Which one of you _scumbags_ dared to throw his food at me!?", came the very angry growl of a red headed boy, who sat at the other table.

 **Food War (Wheeljack what the- ;-;)  
** _by Newstime_

"Ahh yeehsh. Ehm, listen- Knock Out was it, right?- just relax, okay? I'm really sorry man, it was an accident!"

"Did you just tell me to _relax!?_ You _ruined_ my clothes!"

"Well, I wouldn't quite say ruined, it's just a lil-"

"And HOW can you say throwing your food was an _accident!?"_

Knock Out's arms slashed out in rage. Unfortunately he hit Steve in that process; whose tray got knocked out of his hands and landed on Arachnid, who turned around very dirty, and very angry.

"How dare you-"

"I-I'm really sorry. I-I just, I got hit by Knock Out a-and I lost balance and and..."

 _"Knock Out!"_

"WHAT!?", he angrily turned around, halting his argument with Smokescreen. "Don't blame me. _Freshman_ here is the one who thought it would be a good idea to throw his food around!"

Later that day Knock Out wished he would have said that quieter...

"Did I hear someone say _Food War!?"_ , came Wheeljacks' voice from across the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 3

Characters in this chapter: Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Knock Out, Breakdown, Soundwave, Optimus Prime

 **Food War (Consequences)  
** _by Newstime_

Soundwave did not care who started the war. He just cared about who participated in it... His cafeteria lay in shambles after all.

A few students had been picked out of the crowd to face consequences. Or at least as far as consequences went with Optimus Prime as principal. Who, on the other hand, was just "very disappointed". And in the end he let them off the hook with a very awkward talk about rules and responsibilities and the task of cleaning up the cafeteria.

Soundwave was not satisfied (at all). But at least he wouldn't have to clean up the mess.

He mentally noted to leave Laserbeak in the cafeteria during lunchtime for the next few weeks. Just to be safe.

 **Movie** **Night** **  
** _by Newstime_  


Smokescreen sat on his bed, laptop in his lap and happily munching on some chips.

"Hey, don't eat all of 'em!" Came Bumblebee's playful protest as he sat beside his friend.

"I'm not!" Smokescreen answered with a full mouth. "Besides, I bought them."

"Yeah, and I got the drinks." Said Bumblebee while offering his roommate a plastic cup filled with coke, which Smokescreen accepted hastily.

"Okay okay, deal!" He laughed and shoved his bowl into Bumblebees' lap.

"What are we watching anyway?" Bee asked and put a handful of chips in his mouth.

"One of the best movies ever made!"

"You mean the one with that famous scene that is clearly fake and computer animated?"

"Oh will you shut it!" Smokescreen playfully hit his friend, who just laughed and pressed play.

 **Challenge to the race  
** _(Continuation of "On the search for a challenge")_  
 _by Takeeda_

After the incident in the cafeteria, Bumblebee tried to talk his pal out of challenging Knock Out to a race, but he wouldn't let his mind be changed.

Even though his arguments appeared quite wise, (to not tantalize the red head more) Smokescreen didn't want to miss out on the challenge.

And so the two friends waited in front of the junior's door, so that they definitely won't miss Knock Out.

A bit later he came out, accompanied by a big, ritzy teenager in the hallway.

Once he noticed the two, his gaze darkened. "You two? What do you want here? To ruin my clothes again?"

Only now Bumblebee perceived that Knock Out was wearing different clothes than he had to lunch. Where did he find the time to change inbetween the lessons?

The hostile glare from the beef-cake didn't stay unnoticed to him.

"Is that the one guy from the cafeteria, Knock Out?" During the lunch-break he apparently wasn't present, so the red head must have told him everything that had happened.

"Yeah, the freshman that ruined my shirt."

"Hey, I've told you that I am sorry!", Smokescreen told him chalantly.

"Tell that to my laundry!"

Bumblebee wasn't in any way out for anger and intervened. "Knock Out, Smokescreen really didn't do that on purpose."

Knock-Out looked skeptically at the blonde. "Well then you can run off now."

But before he could turn around, the white haired boy thwarted his way. "I challenge you to a race!"

"I beg your pardon?", asked the red head in disbelief, whereupon a grin appeared on Smokescreen's face.

"You're said to be the fastest runner on this school and I wanna see that with my own eyes."

"You want a race?" Knock Out didn't need to think long. Even though this boy with the ignorant behavior was repugnant to him, he couldn't decline a challenge.

"Fine then. In one hour in front of the school building and then I grant you the same humiliation, that you gave to me in the cafeteria."

It was clear to see that Smokescreen was thrilled, so he pulled Bumblebee to him and put on a determined look. "Then Bee is gonna be participating too!"

The blonde was entirely surprised. Weren't they actually just talking about Smokescreen competing against the fast runner?

"Wait! What?"

"Come on Bee! We're gonna crush him!"

"Then it's gonna be a race, two vs two! Breakdown!"

The addressed one stepped up from behind the red head and clenched his fist.

"You two are so done for it!"

* * *

A/N Newstime: About „Movie Night" - they are watching Matrix. Because that is simply the first movie that came to my mind ^^' (And Matrix is awesome ;-; )


End file.
